Sanji's Little Girl
by Kelsi Creator
Summary: Introducing...Suzi! Sanji's long lost little sister and she asks for Sanji to be her father. Sanji says yes and has a new daughter. How will life go with a five year-old daughter? UPDATE: First chapter revised! The other three will be done soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing...Suzi !Sanji's long lost little one!**

**

* * *

**

"Sanji, Sanji!" Kaila ran towards him, holding up Nami's her other hand was her amulet. "What?" Sanji said. "I...found...your...sister..." She was out of breath. "You have a sister?" Luffy asked. Sanji didn't even know he had a sister! "Where is she?" Nami said. "She's in next town where headed for." Kaila said. (I made up my own town!) Sanji thought a moment and looked down. He was eager to get to town, but he wondered what the girl would think of him.

WHEN THEY FINALLY GOT THERE...!!!

Sanji sat on a bench near the orphanage. Kaila and Robin had gone in to get his sister. They were talking with the owner of the orphanage inside before the door closed, and Sanji could've sworn he saw a little girl look out the window. She had on a pink dress on with a white jacket and little white Sunday shoes. All he could see was one of her blue eyes and her long blonde hair. _Is _that_ my sister?,_Sanji thought.

Later, Kaila and Robin left the orphanage, holding the little girl's hands. Kaila continued talking to her, "Now we're taking you to your big brother. He's really happy to finally meet you!" She told the girl. The little girl looked at Kaila, then to Robin, and nodded. They walked on for a while, looking for where Sanji had went off to. The little girl noticed Sanji in a bench at the park. Robin noticed him, too, "Yes, it is. You go over and say hello and we'll take your bags down to your new home." The little girl nodded, "Thank you." She quickly walked up to the bench as the girls left. Sanji noticed her, "Hey, there." The little girl was silent for a moment, "Are you my big brother?" Sanji didn't know how to answer. What if the girl was just lost in the park and was looking for her real brother? "Yes," he answered after a while, "I am." The little girl struggled to crawl up onto the bench. She hugged him. Sanji smiled and hugged her back.

A little memory of his mother.

"My name is Suzi," Suzi said when Sanji got her ice cream, "and I'm five years old." Robin and Kaila had gone back to the ship with her things. "I'm Sanji," Sanji responded, "and I'm nineteen years old. Do you remember anything about our mother?" "I remember her telling me that I had a big brother somewhere,"Suzi said,"but she said she lost him." She looked through her white bunny rabbit backpack and pulled out an inhaler. "You have asthma?" Sanji asked, getting rid of his cigarette. "Mm hmm." Suzi held it to her mouth and began to inhale after a loud cough. Sanji thought she was adorable. He promised to himself that he'd always keep her safe.

Once they got back to the ship, everyone wanted to meet Sanji's new girl. Nami even gave her a present. A cute little doll with brown yarn hair and shimmering green button eyes.

Later, Sanji let her stay up since it was her first night on the ship. "Want to see my pajamas?" Suzi asked with gleaming eyes."Sure." Sanji just couldn't refuse that look, except Luffy's, which he'd gotten used to. Suzi ran into the bathroom and ran out in pink footy pajamas. It was cute on her. Sanji picked her up and set her down on the table. Sanji thought about becoming her father, instead of her brother. "Lily got them for me for very good behavior." Suzi said.

"Lily?"

"The owner of the orphanage. I miss her." Suzi's smile faded. Sanji picked her up again, "C'mon. I know what'll cheer you up." He gave her a pint of milk. He got a case full for Suzi before they boarded the ship. Suzi guzzled down the milk quickly. "You know," Sanji joked, "if you drink too much milk, you'll turn into a cow." Suzi stopped drinking, "Really?" Sanji poked her stomach to show her he was kidding. Suzi giggled, "Daddy-" She stopped there and looked down. "Hmm?" Sanji was sure she didn't hear her right.

"Never mind," Suzi kicked her feet a bit, to show that she wanted to get down. Sanji put her down, "Suzi," he smiled, "would you like me to be your parent?" Suzi blushed and nodded. She'd been hoping for a parent ever since Lily told her she was going to be adopted. Sanji smiled, "Just call me Daddy." Suzi grinned and hugged Sanji. She stood on her toes just to reach his knees.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first heart-filled chapter,you'll love this chapter!

* * *

**Suzi woke up the next morning very early.She made her way to Sanji's room and pushed him."Daddy!"she whispered.Sanji woke up."Suzi?"he rubbed his eye,"What're you doing?""I'm hungry."Suzi said.She sounded like Luffy for a moment."Well,what do you want for breakfast?"Sanji asked.He still didn't know what she liked that much."I would like oatmeal,please!"Suzi said.Sanji sighed and got up."How long will it take?"Suzi asked."I dunno.20 minutes."Sanji said reluctantly.Being a parent was already aggrivating."Okay then."Suzi said,"I'll go play with Maggie."That's what she named the doll Nami gave her.Suzi skipped off to her new little room and got her doll.She then ran towards the women's room."Nami?"Suzi whispered,"You up?""I am now."Nami said.She sat up and stroked Suzi's hair.It was fun having a little girl on the ship.Suzi skipped over to Robin's bed."Ma'am?"That's what she called Robin since Robin called her Little Lady,"are you up,too?"Robin opened her eyes to find Suzi's big,blue eyes gazing at her."Yes."she said,"What's wrong,Little Lady?""Nothing,"Suzi said,"I'm just lonely.Would you two like to play with me?"Robin looked at Nami and Nami looked back."Why not?"Nami shrugged."Whee!"Suzi cheered. 

"You're Princess Penelope,"Suzi said to Robin,"and you're Lady Ladington."she said to Nami.Nami smiled while Suzi skipped off to her room and brought out a toy teapot.It was a farewell present from the orphanage.The teapot was filled with water."And I am Queen Suzi.Here's your tea."She poured water into each teacup."Remember,pinkies out!"Nami and Robin obeyed her requests."so how do you like living here so far?"Nami asked her."It's great!"Suzi said,"Especially the view from here.I might live in a ship when I grow up.Even when I become a fairy!"

"A fairy?"Robin asked."Yea!I'm gonna sprout wings and become a fairy when I grow up."Suzi said,"It's my first career choice."Suzi smiled her cutest smile.Nami giggled at her little knowledge of life."I have a question."Suzi said."Yea?"Nami said."Where do babies come from?"Suzi asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uhh..."Nami began,"You see...when a man has..._feelings _for a girl,a girl OUR age,they do some things which turns into other things.""What kinds of things?"Suzi asked.Nami looked at Robin for help and whispered,"You know more about this stuff than I do!Explain!"Robin just looked back at Suzi,who was waiting for the answer."Things like.."she began,"...we'll tell you when you're older.""Okay."Suzi didn't seem too interested."Now it's time for the sandwiches.May you pass me the finger sandwiches,Princess Penelope?"Robin passed them to Suzi.Suzi had very good manners."You know,Suzi,we actually met a princess."Nami told her."Wow!Really?"Suzi's face glowed."Yea."Nami said."Was she nice?Was she pretty?Where is she now?"Suzi asked rapid fire questions.

In the kitchen,Sanji made pancakes for everyone but Suzi,who preferred oatmeal."Breakfast!"he called.Suzi got up and ran upstairs for her first breakfast on a ship.

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy?"Suzi asked,"Will I ever have a Mommy?"Sanji just continued pushing her on the swing,hesitating."I don't really know."he said,"I'm still your brother so if I get married,you'll just have a new sister.Unless someone adopts both of us.""Okay then."Suzi said,"Daddy,I have to pee.""Now?"Sanji asked."Yes.Where's the bathroom?"Suzi said,trying to hold it in.Sanji picked her up and looked for a bathroom."Are you able to go by yourself?"Sanji asked.Suzi shook her head and Sanji sighed.He looked around to make sure no one was looking and rushed her into the boys bathroom.

"You done in there?"Sanji asked."No."Suzi said from in the stall.Suddenly,a man entered the bathroom,almost making Sanji yell."Uhh...sorry,the stalls are all out of order.I'm from the sanitation department."Sanji lied.The man nodded and rushed out of the bathroom.After he left,Sanji heard a flush."I'm done."Suzi said.Sanji picked her up and held her over the sink so she could wash her hands.Later,they rushed out of the bathroom while no one was looking.

"I think it's time we got back to the ship."Sanji said.It was late and he held Suzi since her feet were tired."Suzi?"he asked.She was asleep.Sanji smiled at the sight of his little sister asleep.So sweet.So adorable.So innocent.Sanji accidently knocked over a trash can,waking her up."D-daddy?"Suzi asked.She lifted her head from his shoulder to see him."What time is it?""Late."Sanji responded,"Now go back to sleep."Suzi obeyed and fell back to sleep.

When they got back to the ship,Nami cooed over Suzi for how cute she was.Especially when she fell asleep.Sanji changed her into her pajamas after their first day of bonding."Daddy,"Suzi woke up again,"will you read me a story?""Sure I will."Sanji picked up her book of fairytales and read her the story of Cinderella.

As soon as she was asleep again,Sanji silently left the room and made sure no one disturbed her sleep.He suddenly ran into Nami,who just smirked and raised an eyebrow."What?"Sanji asked."You're already acting like you've been a father,or brother,for your whole life."Nami said,"How sweet!"Sanji blushed."I just want her to be happy."he said.

The next morning,Suzi woke up early again.It was a habit for her.This time,she decided not to wake anyone up.So she talked to Maggie."Hello,Maggie."she said,"I like living on this ship.Everyone is nice,I met my brother,and I have you!Sanji used to smoke,though.He told me that yesterday.But he doesn't do it that much anymore,since I moved in.I guess my asthma inspired him to smoke less.He told me never to smoke so I never will."Suzi coughed a little."Now I'm hungry."She waited a few minutes and then walked over to his room."Daddy.Daddy!"she whispered.Sanji opened his eyes and saw Suzi."I'm gonna have to look forward to this every morning from now on,huh?"he joked.Suzi nodded."I also have to pee."Sanji sighed and picked her up.

"Stand guard out here,Daddy."Suzi instructed.Sanji sat down and stood guard while Suzi used the bathroom.Suddenly,he heard her scream.Sanji banged on the door and Suzi opened it crying."What's wrong?"Sanji asked."I-I wet-my-self!"Suzi said between sobs.Sanji sighed with relief and took her hand."Where are we going?"Suzi asked."My room."Sanji responded.He wiped her face off with a tissue."You're gonna have to take a bath."he said."Okay."Suzi said.She walked back to her room and changed into a towel.While she took a bath,Sanji made her favorite breakfast:sliced bananas with milk on the side.Suzi entered the kitchen in a cute little outfit with white jeans,a blue sweater,and some blue and white sneakers.Suddenly,Suzi began coughing.The coughing was so loud,it woke the whole crew up.Sanji panicked."Suzi?Suzi!"Suzi continued coughing loud and hard.Sanji called for help.

Suzi was having an asthma attack!

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	4. Chapter 4

"D-daddy..."Suzi choked out,"...help...me..."Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe.Sanji didn't know what to do.Suddenly,he spotted her inhaler on the table and grabbed it.He stuffed it in her mouth and she breathed through it.Once she felt better,she began to cry.The crew rushed up to find her crying in Sanji's arms.Sanji rubbed her back.

Later,Sanji made cookies for Suzi to comfort her.She was still a little quiet from the asthma attack.While Suzi ate her cookies with Luffy,Sanji talked with Ace and Kaila,both experienced parents."I'm not sure I can be a parent."Sanji said,"What if she has another attack?""Don't worry.I've been reading up on asthma."Kaila said,"All you have to do is keep the inhaler with you at all times."Suzi's mouth was dry from the cookies.She walked over to Sanji."Daddy,"she said,"can I have some milk please?"Sanji got up and got her a pint of milk."And a pint for me too!"Luffy called.Sanji just rolled his eyes and got another pint of milk.

Suzi was taking a nap and Sanji kept close to her on the deck,well,until he left to make lunch.After lunch,Suzi asked him a question."Daddy,when can I go to school?"Suzi watched with waiting eyes."Maybe you'll have to be home-schooled."sanji said,"Or ship-schooled."Suzi giggled.So,they made a plan for who teaches what.Robin taught Suzi social studies and History,Nami taught her geography,Chopper taught her health,Zoro taught her physical education,Usopp taught her math and science,and Luffy supervised,or joined,recess.Sanji made her lunch.

Here's her first day of school:

"Today,we will be learning the history of...of...hmm?"Robin thought of their first lesson."We will learn the history of Mesopotamia,which was located in the Fertile Crescent.""Ooo."Suzi cooed.They had gotten her a desk in their last town.They had also gotten her a little two-swing set and a tricycle for recess.One little thing Sanji forgot about Suzi:

She was allergic to strawberries.

While Robin explained the lesson,Suzi felt sick to her stomach.Seconds later,she blew chunks all on Robin,who shrieked in a way no one had ever seen before.EVER.

Suzi's next class was physical education."Okay then,"Zoro said,"since your first class didn't work out so well..."Robin is still dizzy from being covered in vomit,"...we had to skip to my class.Now give me ten jumping jacks!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Suzi fell down from tripping on one of her legs."Ow!My ankle!"she faked."Oh god!Are you okay?"Zoro bent down to help her.Apparently,Suzi was also a good liar.So,she ran for the kitchen and Zoro had to chase her.Sanji stopped her and picked her up,kissing her forehead.

"It is now time for math."Usopp said."Now let's see what you already know.What is 2 times 5?"

"10."

"3 times 7?"

"21."

"12 times 12!"

"144."

"How do you know all these answers!?!"Usopp asked."I'm naturally smart."Suzi said,showing no emotion.She began coughing again.So,Sanji tossed her inhaler to Usopp."I gotta go pee."Suzi said,"Daddy!"Sanji picked her up and took her to the bathroom,standing guard outside.(She's afraid since she's only known the men there for three days!)She came back wearing a different pair of underwear.She wet herself again.

"Time for recess!"Luffy called.Kaila let Natt play with them during recess.Suzi got her tricycle and rode around the deck.Luffy tried to teach Natt how to walk.And school didn't go on after that since no one else wanted to deal with her that day.

After dinner,Suzi had to get ready for bed.She couldn't sleep since Ace told her about the _monster _in her closet.So,she went to Sanji's room to sleep."Daddy!"Suzi poked his cheek."Hmm?"He woke up,though it was late at night."I can't sleep!"Suzi whispered,"Can I sleep here?""Do you have your inhaler?"Sanji asked.Suzi nodded."Okay."Sanji pulled her onto the bed and she cuddled into his chest,gazing at him with those big,adorable blue eyes of hers.The kinds of eyes you'd see on a puppy in a painting.(Only example I have!)Sanji smiled at her cuteness.Suzi fell asleep moments later,sleeping like a baby.

**Sanji's thoughts**

_I finally have a memory of my mother and she will be my daughter from now on.I will keep her safe from harm at all times.I will love and nurture you.Nothing will ever happen as long as you're with me,Suzi.Nothing,because I love you as my sister,_

_and as my daughter._

**The End.**

Author's notes:What a heart-felt fanfic!Please leave good reviews.Or a review at all!I haven't gotten one stinking review ever since I joined at least leave a review.And I'm thinking of doing a sequel...when Robin seduces Sanji but leaves for a sleepover,leaving Sanji hot and bothered.And the only girl he can find to please himself is his little sister.He wouldn't doo anything to her...would he?Yes,I'm that crazy.I'm all about taking risks,so look out for the story _A Night's Worth._So please give good reviews of this family story,didn't it just make you wanna cry?Cry tears of joy?


End file.
